


We've Got More Than Problems

by BandieLove



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Arguements, Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Reader, Friends With Benefits, Papyrus shows at the end, Penetration, Possessiveness, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a workaholic, Reader is human, Relationship Talk, Sans isn't good with emotions, UF!Sans, Underfell!Sans - Freeform, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, alcohol consumpion, dongs for sure, fighting leads to sex, glowing dong, skeleton dong, small UF! Papyrus camio, small strip tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandieLove/pseuds/BandieLove
Summary: You've known Sans for sometime now and have a good "Friends with Benefits" relationship with him. Neither of you wanted to risk ruining the friendship between the two of you so, you never let the sex grow from anything more than platonic. That is until, you show up after work for movie night sporting evidence of a romp you had a few nights ago. Things get heated quickly when his jealousy starts to rear its ugly head. You don't understand how he can expect you to be committed to him but not shown the same respect in turn. He will just have to show you what he means.





	We've Got More Than Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just a small "what if" scenario and escalated into, well in my opinion, a lot more. I didn't intend for it to be so long but, here we are.  
> This is my first time writing in quite sometime, and in this fandom. Please don't be turned away because of that. I really do want feed back of any form. Were things not written correctly? Were parts too short? Things too detailed, not detailed enough? Did things get repetitive? Even if it's "this sucks" I wont frown upon it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please enjoy :)

It’s Sunday night.  
You are currently walking down the sidewalk from your job as a waitress at a local pub and grill. Your feet are killing you from all the running around you did today, and they are really scorning you for not going straight home and into bed. The promise of plopping your tired ass on Sans’ comfy couch and passing out a few movies into the night was the one thing that kept you going at this point. You weren’t going to move until his brother woke you up at the crack of dawn the next day. Then you would just move said ass to your own bed and sleep in for your day off.  
You honestly did think about bailing on Sans tonight but, you did that to him last night. You worked all day Saturday with a hangover from all the alcohol consumed Friday night after work, and it didn’t help that your body was also sore from all the fun you had with that handsome blonde the same night. You just knew you couldn’t handle anything Sans would throw at you last night. Hell, the amount of times you almost puked in front of your guests just made you worry all that much more that you would’ve ended up doing it on Sans’ bedroom floor.  
Although the sickness has passed, your body was still slightly sore. In fact you still had a few love marks on your neck from the hunk. Luckily makeup is a life saver and it had covered them up so you didn’t appear unprofessional in front of your guests (hiding your gaging face was harder, but you survived that). You really didn’t want them to skip out on tips because you’re showing how much of a mess your life actually is. Or maybe that would get you more sympathy tips? You’ll have to test that theory, on a less busy night of course.  
Anyway, it’s movie night with Sans, and he had a really good line up tonight. You won't have to skip out on any drinking games since you don’t work tomorrow and knowing how fast you’ll pass out from all that, you probably won’t get to the “benefits” part of your friends with benefits relationship you had with Sans. You felt kinda bad for skipping that time with him last night. Saturdays are usually your meetup days for that but, hey, skipping one time won’t hurt anything.  
You got to his house after that thought, and painfully slugged your feet up the few steps up to the door. A few knocks later, Sans had the door open, his usual default face of always mildly annoyed switched to a surprising interest when he eyed you up and down. You were going to guess that it was your slouched tired body language, but of course, he was more interested in what you were wearing. Your white button down blouse was only buttoned up halfway to your chest with your push up bra sporting your girls nicely (a little sex appeal never hurt your tips, it was a pub afterall). If you had to guess, your makeup was probably slightly runny, and you could feel most of your hair falling out of the bun on the back of your head. He couldn’t see it yet, but you just knew that as soon as he saw your butt in your work slacks he’d make a comment about that, too.  
“Heya sweet cheeks, ya walk up ta any guy’s house lookin like that?”  
You had to give a small smirk at that comment, he always had a way to make you smile at least. You gently placed your hand over his face and gave a weak shove.  
“Yeah yeah, I’m too tired to come up with a come back, so I thank you for the compliment.” your sarcasm in your comment made him giggle just slightly.  
“Get ‘n here and take a load off then.” He smiled and stepped to the side to let you in. You wouldn’t say he was “gentlemanly” but more “casual”, at least when he was with you. It was the main reason the relationship between the two of you is where it is.  
You promptly dropped your bag to the side of the couch and plopped your tired ass down like you told yourself you were going to do. You groaned while laying your head back and stretching your legs out to kick off your shoes. As you closed your eyes and fell back into a relaxed position you felt Sans take the seat next to you.  
“Busy night huh?”  
You looked over to him as he kicked his feet on the the coffee table between the couch and television, placing his arm behind his head, looking like he was trying to get as comfortable as you are. You noted his lack of his signature, poofy, leather winter coat and, his shoes. Tonight he was in his shorts, mustard yellow socks, and a red turtleneck. For some reason, his sharp gold tooth looks spectacular tonight.  
“For a Sunday night with no football yet, yeah it was. Only made 97 bucks though. It was mostly families, and they were all high maintenance. You won’t believe how many crayons got thrown at me tonight.” you arched your back and gave out a yawn. Sans just grimaced and rolled his eyes at your obvious over exaggeration.  
“So, I take it you’re ready for a nice, hard, drink then.”  
“Oh, hell yeah. Go ahead and get the movies and drinks ready. I’m gonna go wash all this grossness off my face and brush my hair.”  
Sans gave a smirk of his own at your eagerness for a drink, the waved you off as he grabbed the remote to switch to whatever he was going to play first.You trugged yourself off the couch and picked your bag back up, moving your shoes from the middle of the floor to the coat closet. You were not going to have Papyrus coming home and waking you up in the morning by yelling at you for “trashing” his house like he’s done so many times before.  
In the bathroom you unbuttoned the rest of your shirt and just wore the tank top underneath and unhooked your bra and slipped that off as well. God, it felt so good to have all the pressure finally released. You grabbed your cleansing wipes form your bag, ready to get all the goop off your face too. You weren’t wrong earlier, one look in the mirror showed you flecks of mascara running down your cheeks and blotches where your foundation was wearing off.  
As you were scrubbing your face down you heard Sans call for you from the living room,  
“Hey, ya never told me why ya didn’t show yesterday.”  
You could hear him fumbling with whatever he was doing out there, but you just stayed focused on cleaning your face.  
“Yeah, sorry about that. I was sick all day at work and I just wanted to be in bed.”  
“I coulda came over there then.”  
You giggle slightly as you wiped your neck, “What? And make you miss an opportunity to spend time with your brother? Nah.”  
You threw the used wipe away and pulled your hair down from the mostly destroyed bun to brush it. You flipped it to one side and got the knots out of it. As you flipped to to the other side to do the same thing you heard Sans walk into the open door frame between the bathroom and the hall.  
“What? You tryin…”  
He stopped mid sentence, and you quietly waited for him to continue while you finished your hair. When he didn’t you turned to look at him. He was frozen in the doorway with what you would take as a shocked expression. The tiny lights in his eye sockets were missing, but you could still feel his stare on you. You furrowed your brows and gave him a look.  
“Yo, dude, whats up”  
He lifted his hand and used it to point at your neck, “Da hell are those?”  
Slightly confused you turned back to the mirror to inspect yourself. The two fading bruises on the side of your neck suck out like an eye sore. Of course he was referring to those.  
“Oh, I got those Friday night,” you looked back to him and shot him a smile before picking your bag back up and slinging it over your shoulder, “they’re already fading fast, they’ll be gone in, like, two more days if I had to guess. So don’t worry.”  
He gave a few blinks returning the lights back into his eyes as he continued to look at you. You have him a few pats on his head as you maneuvered around him and back to the couch. He grabbed your wrist to yank you back around just a few steps down the hall.  
“I mean, where da hell did they come from?”  
He sounded angry. That tone in his voice made you arch your brows in mild surprise, before mild annoyance took over. You cocked out a hip and ripped your arm out of his hand.  
“Where do you think bonehead? I know you of all people are worried about my sex life, but he was clean and we used protection. Not gonna spread anything to you.”  
You gave out a sigh after the last statement and tiredly marched back to the couch while rubbing your wrist (pulling it from firm bone like that was slightly painful). You seriously did not have enough energy for the safe sex talk right now. You didn’t even know if he could catch diseases or anything.  
Back on your spot on the couch you looked over the the liquor Sans had gotten out. You could hear him following after you from down the hall so you decided to pour the first drinks for the night.  
You reached out and got two glasses ready and called out to him, “You know, I should really tell you thank you. You always leave marks in places my clothes can cover. It’s been kind of hell to get my concealer to cooperate with me lately.”  
As you reached over for the glass bottle of whisky Sans stops in front of you looking even more angry than before.  
“That ain’t what I mean either! What da hell were ya doin out lookin for someone when ya got me right here?”  
Was… Was he jealous? Oh, oh god no, you had to put an end to this now. You had to remind him of what you two agreed upon when you started this relationship. You quickly stood up to talk to him face to face.  
“whoa , whoa Sans. This was not a “him over you” kinda deal. You said at the beginning of this thing you didn’t want to commit and you wanted us to be friends.” You gently placed your hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye to get him to calm down.  
He just huffed out and placed his own hands in his pockets, “don’t matter, you’re mine, ya got me?” His voice was stern, like he was trying to give you a command.  
That was able to wake you up a little, and just ultimately just piss. you . off.  
“Oh hell no,” you pulled your arms across your chest and aimed the fire in your eyes directly at him, “No. You do not get to tell me that bullshit. You don’t get to tell me that you don’t have to fully commit to me but, I have to stay exclusive to you. This is not how this shit works and, this is not what we agreed on. At all.”  
The rage between the two of you just seemed to fuel the fires.  
Sans gave a low growl before stomping his foot, “Well this is how things are now! You’re mine. You’re not allowed to be with anyone else!”  
“Are you fucking delusional?” you clenched your fist at your sides as you stepped closer to him, “Where the fuck did you get that idea at? You never wanted me to ‘tie you down’ remember?”  
“Hey!” It was his turn to get into your face, “Ya better…”  
You didn’t let him finish before you whipped around and picked up your bag. You flung it over your shoulder while storming over to the closet to get your shoes.Sans only lagged back a few steps.  
“Where the hell ya think ya goin?”  
“You’re an asshole! And I’m not going to sit here and have you scream at me for doing nothing wrong!”  
You tried to put your shoes on, ready to leave the house and finally get to the comfort of your own bed. If only there wasn’t this damn skeleton snatching your shoes away. After he had those out of your hand he gripped onto your bag and tried to tug away from you, too.  
“You ain’t goin nowhere!”  
“Oh yeah? Give me one good reason I should stay!”  
The two of you just glared daggers at one another. He didn’t say anything, but another low growl was quietly forming and getting louder. At this point you were going to give up with the shoes and bag just leave bare foot. You really didn’t need this stress.  
You were getting ready to turn and walk out the door when he jumped on you. His mouth crashed into yours, and his tongue immediately found its way into your mouth while you gasped in surprise. One of his hands grasped your hip while the other quickly became tangled in your hair. You tried to push him away, turn your head to get away from him, and it just lead you to have the wall pressed against your back while he pressed onward.  
You were scared. He’s never done anything like this before. It’s always been a rushed agreement and a way to get eachother off, but he’s never been so forcefull before. And as much as you were scared, you had to admit you were putty in his hands. You don’t think you’ve ever been so turned on by him before.  
He moved his mouth from yours and made his way from it, over your jaw and started working it over the side of your neck. You took this moment to try another push at him.  
“No, Sans..”  
“Tell me ya don’t want this,” He pulled back at looked you dead in the eyes. Those eye lights boring holes into your own. His voice was gruff and deep, it just turned your legs to jelly. “Tell me ya don’t want to do this, and I’ll stop. Right now.”  
That fear you had dissipated instantly. Now the only thing you could feel was lust and anger. You had no idea why he was acting like this, but now that he’s got you like this, you didn’t intend to stop and talk about it. You wanted to get this irritating arousal out of the way first.  
You were breathing hard, anger clearly shown on your face. A sudden decision was made in your mind. You wanted him now. You caught a firm hold of the collar of his sweater and pulled him back into a fiery kiss.  
He pinned you to the wall with his body and started to grind his pelvis to yours. His hold on your hip moved to cup your ass. That gave way to you jumping into his hold, wrapping your legs around his waist. You pushed his tongue out only for a second to breathe and say “If you stop now I will not forgive you.”  
You saw a red spark in his eye before he assaulted your neck with his mouth. You could feel his sharp teeth occasionally scrape against your sensitive skin and you let out a low moan. He moved you from the wall, supporting you with his arms body. Next thing you felt was falling onto his bed. You were used to his “shortcuts” by now, and you couldn’t be anymore grateful for the fast change in scenery.  
You were feeling so many different sensations at once, Sans was on top of you, moving his mouth from the side of your neck to your ear, and back down making his way to your chest. One of his hands was playing your breast, moving from teasing the nipple to messaging the entire thing. His hips were between your clothed legs, grinding into your fast soaking core. You could feel the bulge that formed on his end. You were just about done with these clothes in the way but you couldn’t get a word in from all the gasps and moans leaving your mouth.  
One quick movement of his hips had you letting out a quick breath, rolling your head back with your eyes closed. You grasped onto the back of ribs through his sweater sighing out “Sans…”  
He stopped all movements and pulled back to look at you again. His eyes half lidded, a smirk showing on his smug face. Until he brushed your hair out of the way and saw those two damned spots again. His brows furrowed as he moved his fingers gently over them.  
“Ya know,” he looked at you again while still caressing your neck, “ya skipped out on me last night, and I was lookin forward to seein ya again. I think ya should make it up ta me somehow”  
He had one brow quirked, he knew what he was asking you for, and you did too. Honestly you were in no position to deny him. You didn’t even want to deny him in fact. You were eager to have that power over him. You wanted to drive him crazy.  
You quickly pulled him in and rolled him over so he was on his back and you were on top. He didn’t have a chance to make a comment and you stole a quick kiss from his and pulled yourself up right. You bucked your hips against his, and slowly started to take off your tank top. You flung it across the room and bent over so he had a full view of your breasts while you slowly unzipped your pants. You could swear he was panting at this point, only slightly. You pushed your pants as far down as they could go, revealing you damp panties to him before pulling those down, just a little bit, to give him a tease. The excitement in his eyes showed along with a delighted smile. He crossed his arms behind his head and just looked at you while you rolled off his lap and stood to pull your pants off.  
You had your back to him and swayed your hips back and forth as you slid your clothes down your legs. As you stepped out of them you turned back around to see a seductive smirk sitting at the edge of the bed. Sans leaned back on his hands and spread his legs open. You could clearly see the red glow of his arousal through his shorts, and you were just as eager to get started as he was. You slowly got down on all fours and crawled over between them. You trailed your fingers over his legs, lightly touching his bones until you reached the point of desire. You palmed it while the other hand reached up and started to pull his shorts down.  
His member sprang free and you couldn’t hold back a sigh of excitement. His magic always had a special effect on you that made any sexual act with him feel ten times better. Sans ran his Phalanges through your hair and caressed the back of your head. You looked up to his eyes as you took the base of his shaft in your hand and, gave the tip a few tender kisses. When you looked back down and finally took him into your mouth, you heard a deep grunt and his hand had a tighter grip on your head.  
You alternated your speed while sucking on him. It dorve him crazy when he didn’t know what to expect next. You would bob up and down while swirling your tongue around him then pull off completely to just play with the head. You would dip back down and take him farther into your mouth until you were just using it and not your hands. You could feel him slightly pushing along with your head while you moved, his grunting making your own arousal quiver for attention. You looked back up at him while your mouth was half way on him and it drove even more sweet noises from his mouth.  
“Doll, c’mere. I want you.”  
You pulled off his shaft with an audible pop, and you climbed into Sans’ lap, dragging his sweater over his head along the way. He laughed a little while the sweater popped over his head before capturing his mouth to your breast. His tongue giving your nipple the same treatment that you gave to him; one hand caressing the other while his opposite hand holds your back as you lean back and moan at the contact.  
“Sans,” you breathlessly whispered to get his attention, “enough teasing. I thought you wanted me.”  
“Oh, I do sweetheart,” Sans said as he trailed his breath up your neck. He reached your ear and gave it a small nibble before his gravely voice continued, “just wanted ta make sure ya’r ready for me.”  
You lowered yourself just to rub your dripping core over his shaft, letting him know how ready you were for it. He leaned his head on your shoulder letting out a deep moan and you started to push him inside. You returned his noises with a content sigh as you fully seated yourself onto him.  
Arms wrapped around his neck and his own around your back you looked at one another one last time. With a nod of his head you began to move on him. Your voice caught in your throat before you tilted your head back once again and closed your eyes. Moving faster on him your vocal chords finally caught, making “ahs” and “ohs” along with moaning his name. Sans was quieter than you, but the grunting and low rumbling was driving you just as much as your sounds did for him.  
Sans dipped his hands down to cup your ass once again, this time flipping you over so your back was against the bed and he was on top of you. He never stopped the steady pace you started, lifting your hips so he can roll into you with a more fluid motion. Your legs crossed behind him, wanting to pull him close as he started moving faster.  
One good thrust sent you immense waves of pleasure. You gasped his name loudly at this, and clutched on the the sheets of the bed. Your reactions let him know he found the spot he was looking for. He thrust at it again and again, moving faster as he went.  
“Damn sweetheart, how do ya always feel this good?” he grunted out between thrusts. Then he dipped his head down to the side of your head, never stopping his pace. “I know you're enjoyin this as much as I am, just by the way ya keep squeezin me” he said before leaving trails of bites over your shoulder and collarbone.  
His voice was always a turn on for you, and in moments like this it was damn near irresistible. Included with his love bites and the pounding you were receiving, you were very quickly becoming undone.  
“Sans, I…” you had to stop to let out another pleasurable gasp.  
“That's it sweetheart, I can feel ya. Now cum for me.”  
His movements became faster and more erratic. It didn't take long until he bit down particularly hard on your shoulder and it had you calling his name out in ecstasy. Your back arched and you pulled on the sheets while pleasure took over all your nerves.  
It only took Sans a few more thrust before he threw his head back and let out an “oh fuck”. He continued to pump his hips in and out of you as he came, his own magical release filling your insides.  
As the waves of ecstasy slowly dissipated from the both of you, Sans finally let you go and dropped to the bed at your side. You both were breathing so much it sounded like you just ran a marathon. And it certainly felt that way once your senses came back to you. The exhaustion you were battling before this point was hitting you ten fold.  
Your yawn turned into a whimper as you stretch out. Sans took that moment to loop his arm behind you and pull your head to his chest. You could barely keep your eyes open at this point, let alone try to fight him on it. Plus, the heat radiating off of him and his embrace was so comforting.  
“Hehe, really wore ya out didn't I?”  
The side of your mouth twitched up slightly, “nah, I was wore out before I got here. But you did contribute to it.” Your voice was thick with sleep, your eyes so heavy, all you could do was nuzzle closer to him.  
Sans let out a content sigh as he relaxed into his pillow. You could feel the easy smile on his face as he drifted off himself. It's a shame your mind had to remind you of how you got to this point.  
“Don't think our ‘discussion’ from earlier is over. We still have a lot to talk about.”  
You could hear a small rumble come from his chest as he poked an eye down at you, his smile now dropped into a frown.  
“tomorrow. Sleep now.”  
You didn’t hear his comment as sleep had already taken you. Sans let out a final sigh before he stared up at the ceiling, letting his Phalanges play with your hair as your breath was steady with sleep. He had quite a bit to think about before morning came.  
……  
In your dazed state of sleep you could hear a low rumble in your ear before you were gently being shook by the shoulder. This is more peaceful than how you were used to being woken up at the skeleton’s house. Normally, it was Papyrus’ screeching voice and fist pounding at Sans’ bedroom door. You only brushed it off but before you could let sleep take you again you felt the shaking again and this time Sans’ voice was crisp in your ear.  
“Sweetheart, come on, Boss ‘ill be home soon.”  
You turned your head with annoyance into his chest more. Your own voice came out muffled and barely audible, “Well, he's not home now and I'm sleeping.”  
“Hey, come on now,” Sans sat up and tried to bring you with him, but you were having none of it and rolled to the other side bringing the blanket over your head, “we need ta talk before he gets here.”  
You took a moment to let his comment run through your head before you yanked the blanket back down and shot him with your best sleepy glare. Your look only fueled his nervousness apparently because after he sat there with his mouth hung open and his eyes shifting back and forth. His hand crept up to the back of his head as sweat started to bead his skull.  
“just spit it out already.”  
“I gotta be honest wit ya alright?” His confidence didn't change, it was more like he was ripping a bandage off. He just wanted to get it over with, “I don't like knowin ya was with someone else.” he looked you straight on with his brows furrowed. His body language didn't surprise you one bit. This is what lead to fighting last night, but instead of just trying to do whatever he thought he could do last night he was finally talking to you about it.  
You wanted to keep him open like this so you lead on the conversation, “so… what do you want to do about that?” You said your words slowly and carefully as you sat up in the bed. You tucked your knees to your chest and wrapped your arms around them, turning you head to him to let him know you were paying attention.  
He let out a frustrated sigh as he looked down at his hands in his lap, “I ain't good with this mushy feeling shit, but I know I wanna keep ya around,” He tilted his face and glanced at you from the side of his eye sockets, “So, yeah, you're mine.”  
The words came out like it was the most obvious thing in the world and he couldn't understand why you just didn't know that. You tilted your head back and closed your eyes in exasperation while you contemplated that it might just be a monster thing.  
“Sans, you can't just claim me,” you sat back up and started talking with your hands while looking over at him a few moment at a time, “ that's not how relationships work. It's especially not how romantic relationships work, like you're asking if me. There are… things we have to do. Stuff we have to learn about each other, and I know you're not that type of guy to want to do that. I know you Sans, we've been friends for a while now, I know you don't want to give up your carefree ‘bachelor’ lifestyle like I would want you to if we started shit like this.”  
Sans opened his mouth to let out a retort but you quickly cut him off, “no, I don't want to hear the same old ‘I would change for you’ bullshit. I've been through that too many times. We are already great friends and I honestly don't want you to change. I care about you and like who you are now.”  
The silence in the air was thick after your speech. Sans looked like he was in deep concentration thinking about your words and trying to come up with something to say. You knew he wasn't good good at conveying his emotions from all the talk of what life was like in the underground. So, you gave him his time to work on it.  
When the silence was broken his voice sounded small and unsure, “but, change ain't always a bad thing.”  
Mild surprise covered your face. He had you there. Things were always changing, and although people didn't like it, they learned to adapt with it.  
“True. But, things like this… they take time. And effort. From both parties. I don't want to make us do anything that's going to make either of us unhappy.”  
“Who said ya don't make me happy?”  
“Well,” you thought about when you made this arrangement with him after that first night of sex. You really did think things escalated from platonic to romantic, but seeing his hungover face, like he just made a huge mistake, you shook it off like it was nothing. You didn't want to hold him back from what he wanted to do and you really did want to keep a relationship with him, even if it was just friendly.  
“No one really. It just never seemed like you wanted anything like that.”  
He gave a small smile before wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you into a side hug, “See? Ya think ya know all about me just cause we've been friends for a while. Ya said it yourself. Things ta do, things ta learn, and I'm willin ta at least... try this stuff out.”  
He emphasized the word “try” like it was the most perfect word to use. Just give it a try, if things don't work out, then it might not be the worst thing in the world. So many thoughts ran through your head of how trying could be a good and bad thing.  
You both just sat in silence with his embrace around you for a short time before it was abruptly cut off by what sounded like the front door being kicked open.  
“SANS! HUMAN! GET UP YOU LAZY ASSES!”  
Papyrus was home. You gave a tight smile and nodded toward the sound of his boots stomping up the staircase. His pounds on the bedroom door were loud and hard enough to shuffle things along the wall.  
“YOU'VE MADE A MESS OF MY HOUSE AGAIN! I WILL NO LONGER ALLOW THE HUMAN TO COME OVER IF I RETURN TO THIS EVERY WEEK! NOW, GET DOWN HERE AND CLEAN IT UP!”  
He must be talking about the open coat closet and your shoes and bag dumped everywhere. Then you remembered you left the television on with bottles of untouched liquor all over the table, too. And to think you tried so hard not to make a mess before everything happened.  
“Kay Boss! Well be right down.”  
You heard Papyrus huff before turning away and marching back down the stairs. You wiped your hand across your eyes and massaged your temple. You slouched back down on the bed exhausted and now with a new forming headache. Sans followed your lead and snuggled closer to you, lying his head on your shoulder.  
God, you couldn't wait to get home and worry about nothing all day. Well, almost nothing. This talk with Sans is going to be running through your mind until you decide to do something with it.  
“Hey,” the deep grumble of Sans’ voice knocked you out of your thoughts again, “This Saturday, why don't you and I go out somewhere. Go an’ enjoy each other's company a little before jumpin into the fun stuff?”  
You could feel that coy grin of his growing on his face without even looking. This was as close as you were going to get with him asking you on a date, and that look in his eye lights were just hoping you would agree.  
“You know what? Fuck it,” You really did not want this eating at you forever, and some of your best experiences came after saying those words, “yeah, let's go out.”  
His joy looked a little to smug for you, thinking that he won in the end. But, you were still tired and very sore from the activities of last night. So, you let him have this small victory for now. All you wanted to do was go back to sleep at this point. Papyrus would get impatient eventually and would barge in to give a “proper” wake up call in a few short minuets, but you could care less about that right now.  
Another thing popped back into your head as you lied with Sans, “You know, I switched shifts with Jordan next Saturday. I'm closing and won't get out until 2 in the morning.”  
Apparently that cut off his victory party in his head because he let out a very frustrated growl.  
“You and ya damn work schedule.”


End file.
